just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
V-84 Series Armored Vehicles
The V-84 Series Armored Vehicles are a series of advanced combat vehicles developed and created by the Republican Army of Volosia in Just Cause: Volosia. Visual appearance The V-84 Series Armored Vehicles takes on the visual form of the Romanian SAUR II APC, a relatively new vehicle developed by the Romanian government. The real SAUR II has several different weapons systems available, including a SAM turret, a cannon turret, a 20mm IFV turret, a remotely-operated turret, and no turret at all. Each one of these variants are used for the V-84, however the SAUR II cannon is replaced by the turret of the Romanian TR-85 main battle tank, instead. Variants V-84 APC The V-84 APC is designed as a troop transport, sacrificing armament for speed and mobility, and above all else, personnel capacity. This vehicle is typically used to get large numbers of Republican infantry to the battlefield quickly and are often seen behind tanks in Republican armored columns. The V-84 APC as available unarmed, or with a remotely-operated machine gun turret for self-defense and anti-infantry offense. Both the unarmed and remotely-operated turret versions are known as the "V-84 APC" in the game. V-84/21 The V-84/21 is the infantry combat vehicle version of the V-84 series of armored vehicles, opting to go for a heavier, more deadly 20mm cannon turret, equipped with a light 20mm cannon for use against light enemy targets, and three missile pods that can be fired at enemy armor or heavier helicopters. This vehicle is equipped with a wide array of weapons capable of facing a large spectrum of enemy resistance, and as such it is often used in a support role into territories where little intelligence is known about the enemy forces. Capable of carrying a limited amount of infantry, the V-84/21 can defeat most threats that are thrown at it with its cannon and missiles. V-84/5 The V-84/5 is the main battle tank variant of the V-84 Series Armored Vehicles, and as such it is equipped with a heavy 100mm turret designed for combat against enemy vehicles. The turret is more than capable of destroying most vehicles in the game including light tanks with one direct hit, except for enemy main battle tanks of a similar type. It is also equipped with two machine guns, one coaxial to the main armament and a gunner-operated mount in the turret, both of which are designed for the tank to provide itself with either some anti-helicopter or anti-infantry support. In a pinch, it is also equipped with a whopping 20 smoke grenade dischargers, ten on each side, eight in the rear of the turret and twelve up front, which can be used to create a large smoke screen around the vehicle, suitable for either tactical withdrawal or perhaps even ambush tactics. In terms of power and technology, it is an impressive tank which is just shy of matching some obsolete United Volosian Republic imports such as the S&G Leopard or the Urga Phoenix. V-84/26 An anti-aircraft variant of the V-84 series of armored vehicles, the V-84/26 trades all armament for a large anti-aircraft SAM turret designed for anti-air support duties. With its eight missile pods, four on each side, this vehicle can be used extensively to provide air cover to friendly armored columns and eliminate any airborne threats that may be encountered by the Republican forces. However, on the ground it is all but defenseless, unless the crew decide to aim their missiles downward at surface threats. Gallery SAUR II APC SAUR II Unarmed.jpg|The SAUR II APC, the basis for the chassis and body of each V-84 variant. This is an image of an unarmed version, the basis for the V-84 APC. SAUR II Unarmed 2.jpg|Another image of a weaponless SAUR II APC. SAUR II Unarmed 3.jpg|The rear of an unarmed SAUR II APC. SAUR II Remote Turret.jpg|This SAUR II APC is equipped with a remotely-operated machine gun turret. SAUR II Remote Turret 2.jpg|The same vehicle in better lighting. SAUR II Remote Turret 3.jpg|A third image of the SAUR II APC with a remotely-operated machine gun turret. SAUR II IFV.jpg|This particular SAUR II has a 20mm IFV turret, and is the basis for the V-84/21. Note the trio of missile pods. SAUR II IFV 2.jpg|An image of the other side of the vehicle. SAUR II IFV 3.jpg|The front of the vehicle. SAUR II IFV 4.jpg|Another image of the front of the vehicle. SAUR II IFV 5.jpg|The rear of the vehicle, complete with an opened rear door. SAUR II IFV 6.jpg|Another image of the rear of the vehicle. Note the opened hatches. SAUR II SAM.jpg|A SAM turret version of the SAUR II APC, the basis for the V-84/26. TR-85 Main Battle Tank TR-85 MBT.jpg|The Romanian TR-85 Main Battle Tank, the vehicle that will contribute its turret to the V-84/5 variant. TR-85 MBT 2.jpg|Another image of the Romanian TR-85 Main Battle Tank. Note the smoke grenade dischargers. TR-85 MBT 3.jpg|Romanian TR-85s in a military parade. TR-85 MBT 4.jpg|Another image of the TR-85 Main Battle Tank, showing the side of its turret. TR-85 MBT 5.jpg|A close-up of the side of the vehicle. TR-85 MBT 6.jpg|The other side of the vehicle. Category:Content Category:Volosia Category:Vehicles Category:Faction Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Vehicles Designed by the Republican Army of Volosia Category:Tanks Category:Tanks in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Armed Vehicles